Star Trek The Next Frontier : The Beginings
by nickbb8
Summary: The Star Trek adventures continue with a new ship and new crew. After Nemesis in Star Dates. Characters from ST:TNG, ST:DS9, and ST:Voyager. Meeting the new ship and her crew and her travels in the Beta Quadrant. Prologe has been edited and resummited


U

_**U.S.S. Texas Stardate 58868.69**_

"Please hold that turbo lift," said Lieutenant Patrick Jones. Jones walked through the turbo lift doors as they closed behind him. "Bridge!"

He turns to his left and he notices that he did not recognize the young new officer in the turbo lift. Lieutenant Jones said, "You are new around here! Let me introduce myself. My name is Patrick Jones. My rank is Lieutenant. I am the helmsman of this ship. What is your name Lieutenant Commander?"

The young new officer replied, "My name is Christopher Holmes. But everyone just calls me Chris. I'm the new tactical officer. I was just transferred over here from the U.S.S Oklahoma."

"It is good to have you around here. We need a new tactical officer since our old tactical officer got a promotion to Commander of the USS Texas." Jones said. Holes asked, "Where did the old Commander head off to?"

Jones replied, "Well the old commander accepted a promotion to be captain of his own ship. The name of the new ship is……"

Before he can finish his sentence, the ship was under attack. The turbo lift doors opened to the bridge and both walked through the doors to their stations. At the same time, the Captain walked onto the bridge from his waiting room. Captain Brian World said, "REPORT!"

"We were have been just shot at," said Lt. Commander Holmes. Captain then asked, "Where did it come from?" Holmes looked at his consol and said, "The shot came from astern and the ship just came into senor range," said Holmes. Captain World then said, "On screen." Holmes used his computer consol to put the ship on the view screen. When the ship comes up, Commander Caesar Sonia said, "What type of ship is that? I have not seen that type of ship before."

Before Holmes can get the reading out, his console at his station started to beep. He read the reading and said, "Captain, I'm getting more ships coming from the same direction." "Can you tell what is coming, and what type of ship that is," Captain World asked?

Holmes studied the reading and said, "You are not going to like this. According to my reading, it is Dominion, Federation and Borg. However, the lead ship has a Federation, Dominion and Borg signature."

Commander Sonia said, "How is that possible? I thought that Borg only assimilates people and technology, not whole ships. Can you tell what Federation signature it is?"

"It is from the USS," Homes paused and looked up. Captain said, "Commander, what ship is it from again?" "Sorry Captain, it is the USS Oklahoma," said Holmes.

After saying that, Holmes in his mind can't believe that his old ship as been assimilated by the Borg. He had just left that ship about a week ago. The last thing he knew was that the ship was on a mission to the notary system to study a gas giant that just formed a few months ago.

Captain World said, "Alright, let's get the heck out of here! Mr. Jones, set a course back to Federation space, wrap nine." "Yes sir, Lieutenant Jones said with passion.

Jones, tapped in the course into his station. Before he can engage the wrap engines, the USS Texas was under attack again by the Borg ships. After being fired on, the USS Texas lost her shield and her warp drive.

"Captain, we have just lost our shield and our wrap drive. We only have impulse," said Jones.

"Captain, there is a nebula storm that we can hide in. It is about a few minutes from here. While we hide, we can try to get our shield and our wrap drives back on-line," Holmes said to the Captain. Captain replied, "That is a good idea. Mr. Jones set a course to the nebula, at full impulse. Mr. Holmes, send a message to Star Fleet headquarters letting them know what is going on out here."

After getting the message ready to be sent to Star Fleet headquarters, Holmes said, "Captain, we have a problem. We have just lost communication with Star Fleet. The Borg is jamming our communications."

"Alright, we must hold out as long as we can until we can send a message out to Star Fleet," Captain said to Holmes.

While that was going on, the USS Texas had just entered the nebula. All of the Borg ships were just waiting outside that nebula. They were just waiting for the U.S. S. Texas to come out of the nebula.

After entering the nebula, Holmes said, "Captain, I have an idea on how we can get a message out to Star Fleet." Captain asked, "What is your idea?" Holmes replied, "We can send a shuttle craft through the nebula. While we were entering the nebula, I scanned the whole nebula and I noticed that part of the edge of the nebula comes about five light years from Federation space. When the shuttle craft exits the nebula at this point, we can contact the closest Federation star ship to let them know what is going on here and get some help."

Captain World then asked, "How long will it take the shuttle craft to clear the nebula?" "It would take two, maybe three days tops," Holmes replied.

"Alright, Commander Sonia, I would like you, Lieutenant Commander Holmes, Lieutenant Jones and a three man security team, to take shuttle craft six. Your orders are as follows; take the shuttle craft though the nebula to Federation space. After exiting the nebula, start towards Federation space. At the same time, try to contact a Federation ship. This is most important, DO NOT COME BACK WITH OUT HELP. We will hold out as long as we can until you return. Now go and Gods speed to you all."

Commander nods his head and said, "Yes sir and Gods speed to you as well. Security team to deck twelve, shuttle bay six." After saying that, Commander Caesar Sonia, Lieutenant Chris Holmes, and Lieutenant Patrick Jones walked up to the turbo lift together. After walking into the turbo lift Commander Sonia said "Deck twelve." The turbo lift doors closed and the lift started to deck twelve.

After arriving at shuttle bay six, the security team was waiting for the other members of the away team. After they arrived, all walked into the shuttle bay and loaded up onto shuttle craft six. In about three minutes, the shuttle left the USS Texas and Commander Sonia said, "Alright, Mr. Jones, set a course to Federation space though the nebula. Mr. Holmes, please make sure that we do not run into any trouble out here. Remember, we have not had a full scan of this nebula yet. We do not know what is in this nebula." Holmes said, "I will get right on that." After giving his orders, the shuttle craft started its way to Federation space and leaving the USS Texas behind.


End file.
